Are we there yet?
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A/H Rosalie's family trip goes sour until they come across a cabin with a man that takes a shine to Rosalie.


"Are we there yet?" My brother Kevin asked. We were spending his 5th birthday camping by some waterfall that I am pretty sure was in the other direction.

"Almost… Are you sure this is the way?" Mom asked dad.

"Yes. I know where I'm going." He assured.

I sighed and watched the trees pass.

We had been driving for a couple days and gotten nowhere.

The car suddenly started shaking and ticking making me look up. It stopped by the side of the road and I heard my dad swear under his breath.

"I thought you got gas." Mom complained.

"I did. I don't know what happened." He mused.

I groaned and got out of the car.

"What now?" Mom asked.

"I-uh… I guess that we could- We should probably see if there's anyone or thing around for help." He mused.

We started walking a little more and finally made it to some dirt path as the sun began to set. We walked up it for a minute until we found a large, cozy looking cabin. We went up and knocked on the door a couple times until finally a woman with long blonde hair answered. She looked over us for a second.

"Hello, we're very sorry to bother you but we were on a trip and ran out of gas." Mom mused.

"Oh… Please come in." She mused.

We came in and sat on the couch.

"I don't know anything about cars, but I have two friends who might help on their way. They ran to town this morning to get snacks." She mused. We sat and introduced ourselves as we waited. The blonde was named Jessica and the Brunette was Maria. Jessica was 24, never married but had a boy-friend; Maria was 26 and was divorced once before. They talked a little more about themselves.

"How old are you, Rosalie?" Jessica asked.

"17." I answered.

The door opened and two grown men walked in. One had blonde hair, was tall, slender and muscular. The other was tall, brunette with blue eyes and dimples. He kissed Jessica, while eyeing us.

"Baby, their car broke down, can you fix it?" She asked.

"I can try, I guess." He mused. "But I should start tomorrow. The suns going down and I wouldn't get anywhere with it."

"We can probably drag that car here so it's not on the side of the road." Dad mused and they agreed. The two men and my dad walked outside, before the dark haired one took one last look at me.

I ignored that and went to the small guest room I would get to myself. There were four bedrooms here and my mother wasn't going to try to get me and my brother together, so he was sleeping with them.

I made my bed a little trying to pass the time. The door opened and I turned seeing the darker haired man walk in holding my suit cases.

"Thank you." I mused.

He laid them on my bed.

"I'm Rosalie." I mused.

"I'm Emmett." He said. I nodded and smiled once. "If you need anything, we are in the room next door, and your parents are across the hall."

He nodded back and left. I slept comfortably through the night until I woke up early in the morning. It was still dark when I looked at my phone. It said it was 2 am.

All I head was _hu-hu-huh-huh! Gawd! Hu-hu-huh! _In the next room, and a small sound of banging.

I rolled and rolled but she just kept getting louder. I moaned and tried to fall asleep.

In the morning I sat in the kitchen with the rest of them, before Emmett and Jessica came out.

We ate for a little, before Jessica finally spoke.

"So, Emmett. Can you get to their car today?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He mused before walking out.

I walked around for about ten minutes before deciding to help. I walked to the side of the building where he stood by the car, wearing jeans and a wife beater.

His body was amazing.

I walked up and stood next to him.

"Hey." He mused.

"Hey… You know cars?" I asked.

"Not really, do you?" He asked, grinning in embarrassment.

"Yes. A minimum but enough." I answered.

"Maybe you could help me then?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

We talked for a while, laughing and learning about each other. We got more comfortable easier, and I loved when he took his shirt off. He was 26, in Law school, and had many hobbies.

After a while we went back inside.

We ate dinner and I went to bed. At night I heard them have sex again. I didn't enjoy it at all. It was shorter than last night which made me happy.

I went to the kitchen for a midnight snack and sat at the table to eat. I heard someone walk in behind me and grab a bowl, before opening the freezer and pulling out the ice cream, like I had. I didn't look as they took what they wanted and came to sit next to me.

"Hey." Emmett said.

"Hey." I replied. He only wore a housecoat but I didn't care.

"Can't sleep." He assumed.

"You two are very loud." I hinted.

"Oh… Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine. She seems nice." I hadn't really spoken to her but from what I could tell, she was a gold digging bitch.

"Our relationship is mostly physical. She thinks it could lead somewhere, but it won't." He said.

"Do you usually snack at night?" I asked when he pulled out chips and handed me some.

"I like having time alone." He commented.

"I'm sorry. I can go." I offered.

"No, it's fine. I like having you around. I meant time away from Jessica." He explained.

"Did you ever love her?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Then why are you with her?" I asked. She had bragged about dating for months and them being deeply in love. He had just sat there eating and not talking.

"Why not?" He asked. I nodded.

We ate a little longer before going to bed.

In the morning I went to take a shower. It was warmer than I expected, but this cabin was just like a pretty new home.

When I got out, I got changed and went to the kitchen to eat. We all ate in silence, Maria and Jasper talked a little but about nothing. They were much calmer than the other two.

A few minutes later they came in, Jessica draped around Emmett's waist, smiling and he just looked normal.

They sat and joined us for a minute before he went out to fix our car. My brother and I watched TV for a little before I got bored and went outside to help with the car.

I told him where things went and laughed when he did something wrong.

I leaned against the car as he shut the hood. He wondered back over to me and stood in front of me, before pressing my body into the car. I froze, as my body went numb. He pressed his pelvis to me and put both his hands on either side of my body, holding the car. He leaned into me and stared into my eyes.

His lips were so close to mine that I wanted to go crazy. We stood like that for a minute before he pulled away.

"I can't." He muttered.

"Can't what?" I asked.

"I can't do this. It's not right." He turned and looked at me after whipping his hands.

"What's not right?" I pushed.

"You. Me. I shouldn't think about you the way I do. You're… I'm…" He tried.

He took my face, holding my neck, and pressing his forehead to mine. His lips hovered over mine but didn't touch mine.

"Y-You're a minor." He breathed.

"I'm an adult in a few months." I explained.

He shook his head, his lips brushing over mine.

"It's so wrong." He still didn't kiss me or pulled away.

I reached for his mouth but he pulled away and shut the cars door.

We worked in silence until dinner, when we didn't speak. Jessica sat the, screaming about all the plans her and him had over the summer. My parents had gotten pretty close to these people. They were much more comfortable.

Every once in a while Emmett would look at me after Jessica said something.

I looked down and his mouth formed a solid line.

After I went to bed as usual. I was almost asleep when I suddenly heard _ha-huh-hu-ho-huh-huh-huh-ahhh! _From the walls. I groaned and rolled over before going back into the kitchen. I ate cereal slowly, sitting on the island. After a while I heard someone behind me and knew who it was.

He grabbed the cereal and did what he did yesterday. Only today he grabbed a couple beers.

"Do you have to have sex every night?" I groaned.

"I thought you would be asleep already." He mused.

"I really like you." I said after a minute.

"I- it's wrong." He said.

"Why? I'm practically an adult. You said you don't like Jessica." I whined.

"It is still so wrong." He mused. I nodded and looked down.

We finished and sat in silence. I looked up at him, before leaning in and pressing my mouth to his. He didn't move until I pulled away. His mouth tasted like beer and I still loved it.

He looked over my face for a minute before he shook his head. I felt something warm on my cheek and he whipped the tear off my face.

I stood and went to my room, laying down and sobbing into my bed for a minute. I finally stopped in time to hear the door open. It closed and someone pulled me over onto my back. Emmett crawled over me and pulled my cheek so I would meet his mouth. He kissed me with passion like I had tried.

I moaned a little, not meaning to, and felt moisture between my legs already. He held me so firmly, and made me feel wanted and protected.

He kissed me, pulling on my lip, and fighting my tongue with his. He groaned, pulling my legs around his waist, his hands gripping my sides and shoulders with harsh passion.

"Beautiful." He moaned.

He kissed me hard and I suddenly felt something really hard poke my wetting area through my thin pajamas.

I jumped and gasped. "Sorry." He muttered.

"No, it's fine." I breathed, before opening his house coat, enough to grab a tight grip on his hard dick, making him groan.

He was harder than I would have thought possible. I rubbed it a couple times while kissing him, rubbing my thumb over his tip, making him groan and throb a little. I let go of his hair, moving my hands down, getting wetter as I played with his balls. He cupped my face kissing me, moving his hands down to cup my chest. I moaned, about to lower and put my mouth over his hard, throbbing cock, when he released, and moaned.

I turned myself around so my legs were by his head and my face was by his dick. I rubbed him upside down, licking underneath his base, making him groan.

He pulled my pants down a little, and played with me a little, making me cum a bit.

He released again, and flipped me onto all fours, kneeling behind me and pulling my bottoms down to my knees. Chills ran down my body and up my spine at his touch. I felt him grab and open my ass making me moan. Suddenly his tongue was entering my core and opening it making my moan.

He kissed up and down, nibbling on the front making me gasp loudly. I felt my wetness over his mouth, and leaned my body into him.

"You taste delicious," He commented, the vibration of his breath making me moan, then cum.

I felt his fingers crawl in and open my core making me moan.

"Am I being loud?" I hopped I wasn't, not wanting to wake people up.

"Not loud enough to wake anyone up." He said now with the access for his tongue to get deeper.

"_Oh!_" I purred.

I released and he moaned. He stood on his knees and rubbed his dick through my ass, not entering me, but making me want him to.

"God, do it! Please!" I moaned quietly.

His tip opened me wider and I moaned.

He pulled out and sighed. "You're going to be too loud."

He flipped me onto my back, fully pulling off my pants, and lifting my shirt. I pulled it off and watched his eyes explore my body. He sat over me, keeping my legs open and resting his hands, firmly over mine to rub him. He looked between my legs or at my chest or face before releasing, his cum hitting my chin.

I whipped off his tip with my finger, and my chin, sucking his cum off making him grin with lust. He shifted over my chest and lifted my face to wrap around his dick. He groaned; his dick hard, his fingers intertwined in my hair, while he pushed my face quickly.

I moaned making him groan. My mouth got wetter and he leaned back while humping my face, and put two fingers inside me, making me groan over his dick. The vibration made him groan. He pulled his dick out for a second, still fingering me, giving me a chance to breathe. I panted looking at his wet, throbbing dick with some whitish liquid slowly dripping out the tip.

He pushed it back in, humping my face quickly, releasing in the back of my throat. It sung but felt so good and I felt so alive and free.

He humped my face a second longer before pulling out, beads of sperm from his dip to my mouth.

I panted as her whipped his dick off with my blanket.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek for a minute with passion. "What was that like?" He moaned.

"Good," I didn't know what to say, "You taste good too."

He grinned on my face, playing with one off my nipples.

"How far have you gone?" He wondered.

"Before this? I don't usually act like this." I answered.

"Your mouth feels amazing." He commented. "You're so tight."

"I want you. Harder. So much harder." I groaned wanting more pleasure.

"God," He groaned. "Tomorrow."

"Want to hook up again after we leave?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Who's better? Me or Jessica?" I asked.

"You." He answered and I grinned already knowing the answer.

After a few minutes of laying in each-other's arms, he went back to his room.

I smiled and slept in comfort, but wished he was here and not in some other girls bed.

In the morning I went out and ate breakfast. I watched TV next to Emmett and my mom, my brother played on the ground in front of him, playing with toy cars and showing Emmett them, to ask if he liked them or thought they were cool. Emmett was amazing with him. It made me smile.

"Mom, do you know where my nail polish is?" I asked and Emmett glanced at me.

"The car." She answered.

I nodded and got up, walking to the car. I searched under the seats and in the black, and in a couple bags left behind.

I felt something on my ass and turned to see Emmett and my dad. He walked behind my dad and without him seeing, slapped, squeezed and rubbed it.

"Do you know what the problem is yet?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and I should be able to fix it today, but I may need more oil." He answered.

"I can take one of your cars into town and get some if you'd like. You've helped us, you deserve a break." He mused.

"Sure. Do you know your way back?" Emmett wondered.

"I should." Dad said.

"Jasper can lead the way." He offered.

"Thank you," They went back inside and I continued to look for my small bag.

"Rosalie, we're going out!" I heard my mom yell.

"Okay!" I responded.

A few minutes after I heard the car go, I heard someone walk up behind me, grab my hips and kiss the back of my neck in a familiar way.

I giggled and leaned into his mouth, turning to meet Emmett's lustful eyes. I put my legs around him and he laid me back on the backseat, kissing my neck.

"Who's here?" I moaned.

"Just you and me." He moaned. "And we are babysitting but he's taking a nap."

"Condom?" I asked.

"Yeah." He leaned over me, shutting the door behind us encase Kevin came out, and he pulled his pants to his knees. He kissed down my neck and I moaned, happy I put on a short skirt.

He pulled up my strapless shirt, which I hadn't put a bra on. He moaned nibbling my nipples and I felt him get harder, his dick fully erect only this time with a condom on. I moaned and felt myself get wetter as he positioned himself over me, opening me barely with his tip.

"Why do you want to do this?" He wondered.

"I want you." I moaned moving my hips, gasping as I almost got him in before he moved away.

"Why?" He asked. "You barely know me."

"I don't know. Can we act first, think later?" I asked.

"You're not trying to punish someone right now, right?" He asked.

"No! Why does that matter?" I asked.

"You're young and I don't want to use you." He mused.

"We will have sex after this. Go on a date or two. You won't be using me." I said. "Now get me back in the mood."

He laughed once playing with my nipples, pulling and biting them hard enough to make me scream a little. My legs got wetter than before.

He suddenly entered me in a quick, unexpected movement that stretched me to a gasping, crying in pleasure way.

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped wanting so much more. I screamed and panted as he moved quickly, keeping my hips to his, moving like a horny rabbit.

I panted like the other girl had but louder, _OH… HA…! UH…! OH…! Huh, Huh, Huh, AH! GAWD! HARDER! LIKE THAT! HARDER! Oh!_

The feeling was so good that I couldn't hold in my emotions. I laughed and smiled, but tears of pleasure left my eyes.

I wanted every part of him inside of me, and I meant _every _part.

"God, Emmett, cum in me!" I instructed. "Please god! I want to release on you not rubber."

He didn't even slow down, as I screamed contracting over him, wanting more.

"I'm not getting you pregnant." He moaned.

"I don't want that. I can take care of it if that happens, please, I need more." I groaned and he pulled it off, dropping it.

He pulled at my tits and I screamed at the releasing pressure between my legs.

I screamed loudly until it stopped and heard him groan.

"You get _so _wet." He moaned.

"Is that a bad thing?" I panted.

"No… Great thing." He moaned, releasing sharply into me, making me moan.

"I promise…" I panted. "It won't even get out if I'm pregnant."

He fucked me hard, my head hitting the door hard and our juices staining the backseat. I had him add his fingers while he fucked me, making me wetter. Other than that, I did whatever he wanted.

He had one leg over my shoulder and fucked me in the ass by the side. I screamed at the feeling. I needed a break from my main spot.

I screamed as he shot into me and went back in the normal way making us both moan.

He never slowed, we both continued drenched in sperm, cum and sweat, maybe more from what we were going.

I lay on his bare chest as aftershocks of pleasure shook us both. His tip kept dripping and would occasionally release onto me.

"We are going to have to get that out." I looked at the two sperm stains on the ceiling of the car.

He held me close, both my legs over his body. One of his hands remained to finger bang my ass or pussy, but I enjoyed that.

He would randomly take his fingers and lick them, making me moan.

We got cleaned up and went inside, so he could shower and I could fix my hair and watch TV with my brother.

"I got the stains out." He said walking in and sitting behind me on the couch. My brother watched TV and he groped me from behind, but I didn't mind. He stopped when another car pulled in.

He went out and met them, about fifty minutes later coming back in and announcing, "Okay, your car is fixed."

My parents thanked them for their help and hospitality. I stood in my room, trying to pack up my stuff but it was hard.

"Hey," I turned and saw Emmett.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

He smiled and looked down. "I'm going to miss you too, beautiful. And you gave me a great reason to remember you too."

I laughed once and hugged him.

"Here's my number. Stay in touch." He said.

"I'm so wet right now." I grinned and he groaned, kissing me.

"God I'm going to think of you all the time. And I'll leave Jessica, if that makes you more comfortable." He vowed.

"I'll abort any baby we made." I vowed.

"Maybe tell me first. I don't see you as horrible girlfriend material, and you're almost eighteen." He said.

"You would want to have a baby with me?" I smiled.

"I would consider it." He corrected.

"Bye Em." I smiled and walked out.

"Bye, beautiful." He slapped my ass and watched me leave.


End file.
